


Game of Darkness

by LucyTheJudge



Series: Ensemble Stars - Slice of Life (crackfics) [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Eden (enstars), Gen, Swearing, UNO, chuunism, crackfic, lots of caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheJudge/pseuds/LucyTheJudge
Summary: This is based off Hanae Natsuki's (Hiyori's seiyuu) game of darkness series that I like a lot and I thought "what if Eden played card games while being really chuuni" and now I've come to this...It's a really short story, I divided it in 2 chapters for the sake of who knows what, but together they have less than 1k words. I'll also be trying to be as close as possible to the enstars' writing and the way each character talks.
Relationships: and a family too, they're all bffs - Relationship
Series: Ensemble Stars - Slice of Life (crackfics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Hiyori** : WELCOME EVERYONE TO ANOTHER GAME OF DARKNESS! TODAY WE HAVE! NAGISA-KUN, IBARA, JUN-KUN, AND MOST IMPORTANT, ☆ME☆

 **Jun:** Ohiisan, can you stop filming every casual game we play?

 **Hiyori:** ANYWAYS MY LOVELY SUBSCRIBERS-

TODAY WE'RE PLAYING THE FAMOUS, THE LOVED, THE ONE WHO GIVES ME MONEY THE MOST, UNO! ☆

Nagisa-kun, please stop reading the manual as I talk.

 **Nagisa:** ... Okay...

 **Ibara:** Kakka, I thought I already explained you the rules.

 **Nagisa:** ... I know, Ibara... I just want to make sure...

 **Hiyori** : Ibara can you shut up☆

Nagisa-kun, you don't need those silly rules, this is a GAME OF DARKNESS, we're going to make our own.

 **Nagisa:** ... Okay, Hiyori-kun... I trust you.

 **Jun:** Just start the game already...

 **Ibara:** As the manager and representant, I'll be the one to shuffle and give you the cards, please tell me if you have any complaint ☆.

 **Jun:** Why would we even complain-

 **Hiyori** : I'm going first, and then Jun-kun, Ibara, Nagisa-kun, and me again!

And I shall start! With the WONDERFUL yellow 4! Such a good start, it's a fine weather ☆

Anyways since I laid down a four the next person will have to do the chicken dance or else they'll have to draw 8 cards.

 **Jun:** OHIISAN THAT'S NOT HOW UNO WORKS??

 **Hiyori:** Jun-kun! You're the next one, what a coincidence~ ☆ where's your chicken dance?

 **Jun:** I'm not doing it. We just started and you can't just make your own rules without everybody agreeing first.

 **Ibara** : I think it's a great idea, Denka!

 **Nagisa:** ...If everyone agrees it's a good idea then I do too...

 **Hiyori** : See~ even Ibara and Nagisa-kun think you should do it!

 **Jun:** I won't do it.

 **Hiyori:** Yes you will, Jun-kun. Don't forget to look at the camera~ ☆

 **Jun:** Just give me the 8 cards.

 **Hiyori:** Jun-kun, you're not fun at all~ Anyone who refuses will also be tickled to submission every turn, do you still want to pass?

 **Jun:** I hate you.

 **Ibara:** Ahahahaha☆ Jun- AHAHAHAHAHAHA- I can't breathe~!

 **Hiyori:** Nice one, Jun-kun! It even looks like what Shiina-kun did in AtoZ!

 **Nagisa:**... Chicken huh... but weren't you a hiena?

 **Jun:** What


	2. Chapter 2

[Some minutes after...]

 **Ibara:** Kakka.

 **Nagisa:** ... Ibara.

 **Ibara:** I think we should team up to further our chances of success. With my flawless strategy, we're sure not to lose!

 **Nagisa** : ... Okay.

 **Hiyori:** Wait, are you guys teaming up? That's so unfair, Jun-kun, let me look at your cards!

 **Jun:** You're not even asking me to team up with you?!

 **Hiyori:** Of course not, now let me look! Let me look!

Jun-kun, why are you keeping your good cards? It makes no sense at all!

 **Jun:** I'm not like you, ohiisan. I'll use them when it's important.

 **Hiyori:** I, too, use my cards when it's important. EVERY row is important, and if I use them, my chances of winning triple! You should try to learn more with me, Jun-kun.

 **Ibara** : (Hey. Kakka.)

 **Nagisa:** (... What is it, Ibara? Why are you whispering?)

 **Ibara:** (It's a game of darkness, right? We should take advantage of it and make up rules.)

 **Nagisa** : (... Should we?)

 **Ibara:** (We should! When I say the word, get in character, we're going to establish some rules I thought up.)

I seek all the power of DARKNESS to help me with my attack. Yes, they told me, I know which card I should use! A REVERSE CARD, now the table shall TURN, the world may be reversed~ ☆ 

Charge in! Infiltrate! Conquer! ☆

 **Hiyori:** AN UNO REVERSE CARD!?!?!? NO, IT CAN'T BE-

 **Nagisa:** ... Hahaha... Yes! Now I get to finally show you my TRUE POWER!!!

 **Jun:** Nagi-senpai... does that mean...

 **Ibara:** AHAHAHAHA... ☆

 **Nagisa:** ... AHAHAHAHA... ☆

... Yes, I see it. I can hear you, father, you never really left...

... I shall give you The Divine Punishment! ☆ ... I am sorry, my old friends, you won't be able to escape... 3 +4 CARDS ARE IN MY POSSESSION RIGHT NOW. And as my opponent used the reverse card, I am able to use ALL OF THEM. Good bye, my old friends...

... Your turn, Ibara. What will you do?

 **Jun:** (GODDAMN! They are too strong! Fuck, what should I do? How can I recover from this?)

 **Ibara:** And now! My final attack! A +2 card, to finish the outburst! ☆

AHAHAHAHAHA ☆ You will NEVER recover from this!

 **Jun:** ... Fool.

 **Ibara:** What did you say?

 **Jun:** FOOL! THANKS TO YOU GIVING ME AN OPENING, I SHALL USE THE CARD I'VE BEEN SAVING FOR SO LONG! ANOTHER +2 CARD! YOUR ARROGANCE WAS YOUR DOWNFALL!

 **Hiyori:** .....Jun-kun, does that mean...

 **Jun:** You have to draw 16 cards, ohii-san.

 **Hiyori:** THAT'S UNFAIR! 

WHO EVEN GAVE YOU THE FREEDOM TO BEND THE RULES SO YOU CAN ACUMULATE +4 WITH +2 CARDS!?!?!?

 **Jun:** Ohii-san, let's say you reap what you sow~ ☆

 **Hiyori:** WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME WITH SUCH A MALEFIC FACE!?!? I DO NOT ACCEPT IT.

 **Jun:** Ohii-san, you're not fun at all~ Anyone who refuses will also be tickled to submission every turn, do you still want to pass?

 **Hiyori:** You......

 **Ibara:** AHA- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ☆ I AM DYING I AM DYING SOMEONE HELP ME~!

 **Hiyori:** SHUT UP.

~They never played together again~


End file.
